king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Rabbit (featherweight)
黑兔 (translated as Black Rabbit) was a Chinese featherweight robot which competed in the King of Bots 2019 Opening Battle. Representing the blue team, it fought one head-to-head battle against Calabash Bros, winning the battle on a Judges’ decision. Prior to appearing in the 2019 Opening Battle, Black Rabbit also competed at various featherweight events organized by King of Bots, with a reasonable amount of success. The heavyweight version of Black Rabbit made its debut in King of Bots II later in 2019. Design Black Rabbit was an invertible, reverse-wedge shaped robot armed with a front-mounted spinning drum. The drum incorporated three orange-painted discs with large teeth on one end and counterweights on the other, with the intention of damaging and flipping opponents over. To allow it to drive upside-down, Black Rabbit employed an unusual six-wheel drive system, with four wheels at the bottom and two on top. This arrangement ensured that at least four of the robot’s wheels would maintain contact with the arena floor in either position, without compromising on drive power. Robot History 2019 Opening Battle Black Rabbit was one of eight featherweight robots to attend the 2019 Opening Battle, held to promote the upcoming second season. Representing the blue team, it fought one head-to-head battle against 2018 Wuhan champion and UK runner-up Calabash Bros. Almost immediately, Black Rabbit lunged at Calabash Bros, darting across the arena as both competitors continuously attempted to lunge at each other. Eventually, the two robots collided head-on; sparks flew as Black Rabbit was sent spinning on its side into the wall spikes. Landing on its wheels, Black Rabbit quickly reversed into Calabash Bros, briefly pushing the Team Pofeng machine back across the arena perimeter. It sustained a side-on blow from Calabash Bros' undercutter, before driving head-on into the latter and throwing itself into the air as a result. Black Rabbit darted away, luring Calabash Bros across the arena before turning and dodging another attack from the latter. It gyro-danced its way towards the center of the arena, before bumping Calabash Bros head-on and sustaining another light blow from the latter’s undercutter. The two robots continued to pursue and dodge each other for some time, before Black Rabbit rammed Calabash Bros again. Seconds later, Black Rabbit sustained another hit from Calabash Bros' spinner, which appeared to leave it immobile on one side. Momentarily powering its weapon down, Black Rabbit sustained another set of head-on impacts from Calabash Bros, and gyro-danced its way past the circular saws, which Calabash Bros drove over. Having regained full forward drive, Black Rabbit gyrated and darted towards the wall spikes, driving head-on into Calabash Bros once again. A shard of metal flew as Black Rabbit reversed and drove into Calabash Bros again, this time forcing the purple and green machine into the wall spikes. The two robots smashed, dodged and bumped into each other a few more times, before Black Rabbit retreated to the corner and rammed an approaching Calabash Bros. With Calabash Bros becoming immobile on one side, Black Rabbit capitalized on its opponent's issues by pushing Calabash Bros across the arena within the vicinity of the grinders. Both robots proceeded to approach the grinders themselves, with Black Rabbit reversing and getting thrown forwards before hitting the side of Calabash Bros. Black Rabbit retreated as Calabash Bros struggled to move away from the grinders, proceeding to drive around the arena and send a piece of debris skidding across the arena with its drum. With Calabash Bros regaining mobility, Black Rabbit dodged another attack from its revived opponent, only to be grazed by one of the circular saws as it drove over it. Black Rabbit sustained another side-on hit from Calabash Bros as it gyro-danced across the arena, with both robots ultimately surviving for the full three minutes. Despite the damage it sustained, the subsequent Judges' decision ruled in favor of Black Rabbit, awarding it victory for the blue team. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 Series Record Trivia *Black Rabbit is the only featherweight to share the same name as its heavyweight counterpart. Another team, Iron Scrap, named their featherweight Patchwork for the 2019 Opening Battle despite the robot usually carrying the same name as the heavyweight Iron Scrap. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Featherweights Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots which have never lost a battle Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:2019 Opening Battle competitors Category:Animal Based Robots